The general process of mechanized burnishing, including typically burr removal and/or polishing and/or cleansing, as necessitated by the manufacturing industry, is today facilitated by use of conventional industrial tumbling machines of massive sizes produced and/or replaced solely by massive significant expenditures of capital. While such large machines are very effective in the sense of mass production, in the treatment of large size parts (elements) and/or large: sized lots (of elements) being tumbled in a selected media, they become increasing less cost-effective and less time-effective, i.e. less economical and more expensive, as the quantity and/or size of each element being so-treated is scaled downwardly (to smaller and smaller), such as eventually to the treatment of micro-sized parts (elements). While the ultimate solution might appear to be merely the production and use of a smaller scaled-down model of the conventional aforestated vibratory tumbling machine(s), as a practical cost matter such approach for such small-scale machines would contribute to just as much cost and time loss as their larger counterpart massive-sized machines. The reason is that each lot (quantity) of typically micro-sized elements (parts) has to be run separately from other differently shaped and/or different function type other lot (s) of micro-sized parts, because the task of separating any mixture thereof from others, all microscopic in size and mixed within the media, becomes an arduous and almost impossible and time-consuming and costly task, typically making loss of many microparts a fact of doing business, further adding to the cost of such overall operation, apart from the high cost of such machines in miniature. Additionally, to even approach the possibility of solving the problem, numerous such miniature machines would that have to be purchased. Also there would would be continuous wear and tear and lost time and maintenance on such miniature tumblers, and increased electricity usage demand, but also especially increased operator time, as the miniature tumbler (s) have to be emptied, sorted and cleaned between lots, to prevent contamination of future lots. Apart from down-sized tumblers, another problem in dealing with microsized elements, in the treatment thereof, whether large or small tumblers, deals with the fact that many of such small elements typically in the past, have fallen (worked their way) to the bottom, where they merely sit, being improperly abraded on less than all surfaces and/or not effectively abraded nor cleaned (nor otherwise treated) at all. Accordingly, micro-sized or small elements in need of treatment is a major problem area where heretofore there have been unsolved problems plaguing the industry. In my own specialized experience in this field spanning a period of over twenty years, including the use of barrel-type rotary tumblers, the process of treatment above-described was slow and cumbersome and required time-costly post-process unit clean-up(s). My experience during that period included intensive experience in a major and leading company that purchased a small bench top vibratory tumbler for the very small parts manufactured by that company, and even though the unit was only a small bench top unit, it was very expensive. Another problem with the miniature elements, apart from the problem of later having to separate differently shaped or designed elements from one another, often different elements require different treatments and/or different abrasives or the like, and often the elements are not of the same composition, such that if placed together one would contaminate the other during treatment--in many instances rendering one type or all worthless, or requiring separate subsequent cleansing thereof, a further cost factor and time factor of greater expense. Thus, far from there existing an easy or selfevident solution, there were many conflicting signals and complicating factors and problems. Ultimately, to solve the foregoing host of problems and disadvantages and difficulties, and accordingly to achieve a large number of desired objects, I created the present invention.